Dos vidas junto a tí
by Janix
Summary: Final alternativo para TEOTW. Dreamer.


" **Dos vidas junto a Ti"**

Autora: Janix (Janix 21)

Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la idea central de esta historia me pertenecen, son de J. Katims y M. Metz.

Categoría: Dreamer, es un One Shot.

Ubicación cronológica: Esta historia transcurre durante la 2° temporada, , específicamente a partir de la escena final de " The end of the World"

Nota: Esta historia la escribi en el 2002, cuando TEOTW era mi capitulo favorito , era Dreamer y sentia una pena enorme por Liz. En ese momento tenia mas capitulos, pero ahora creo que no sirven. La escribi porque seguia sin tolerar el final ... (llore, llore y llore cuando termino el capitulo)

Como sigo tratando de retormar lo de escribir aca esta... para automotivarme.

Esta historia va para todos quienes amaron a Roswell alguna vez.

_-"¿ No te das cuenta lo que eres para mi, lo que siempre serás? ¡ Eres el amor de mi vida.!"-_ Le dijo Liz, mirándolo a los ojos, escuchándose a si misma, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, y su alma crecía al pensar en su amor. Era cierto. Jamás habría alguien como Max Evans. Sabía que ningún hombre sobre la Tierra sería capaz de despertar en Ella los sentimientos que había descubierto con Max, que jamás necesitaría a nadie como lo necesitaba a El, que nadie la haría feliz como Max, que no se reflejaría en nadie como lo hacía en los ojos del hombre que amaba. Ya si siquiera tendría el consuelo de ser su amiga, ni esperanzas. Toda su relación estaba rota en mil pedazos.

Aquel Max con el que había sido feliz, el que retrocedió en el tiempo, seguía hablando frente a Ella, Explicándole que dejarlo era lo mejor, inclusive para Ella. Era mentira, y ambos lo sabían.

La vida y los sueños de Liz Parker cambiaron, se destruyeron. - " _¿ cómo _

_imaginar mi vida sin El?, ¿ cómo soñar sin incluirlo?_", - pensaba Liz, contemplando a su amor, al Max que tenía en frente, a un Max mas maduro, mayor , mas fuerte, con mas heridas, pero que aun la amaba. Entonces Liz se dio cuenta que esta sería la última vez que podría permitirse mirarlo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, así tratando de demostrarle con su mirada inocente, sincera, valiente y enamorada, que El, Max Evans significaba todo para Ella. Que de El sacaba sus fuerzas para enfrentar cada día, para vencer cada obstáculo entre Ellos, para amarlo aun mas, para luchar contra el mundo.

_-" ¡ Que irónico!"_ – Pensó. _"¿ Contra el mundo?"_ Y ahora por salvar a su mundo, tenía que renunciar al sol de su vida. Y lo peor era que Ella seguiría en aquel mundo pasando los días muerta en vida.

El seguía hablando. Liz tenía los ojos cerrados, le pesaban por tanto llorar. Su voz., con los ojos cerrados le parecía sentirla mas profunda. Se dio cuenta de que ya no la escucharía decirle palabras de amor, tal vez ni siquiera de amistad, y que quizás todas las palabras de Max serían de otra, serían para Tess.

_-" Nosotros creamos nuestro propio destino"_ – Le dijo Max del futuro. Liz comenzó a recordar su vida y sólo lo vio a El. Se vio junto a Max, desde el primer día, en aquella tarde en el Crashdown, desde aquel día en que su vida comenzó de nuevo, en el día que se unió a Max Evans. Y ahora debería rescribir su destino, arrancándolo del suyo, apartándolo de su vida y de la forma mas cruel. - "_El final perfecto_ ".- Pensó Liz, con amargura, comparándolo con el futuro que pudo tener junto a El. – _" ¡ Las Vegas! "-_ La imagen de esa cuidad y todo lo que significaba, le taladró el corazón, ahora en esa ciudad estaba sepultado su amor y su relación con Max, ya no podría pensar en esa ciudad y evocar el día mas feliz de su vida, el día que ahora en el presente, ella misma había destruido.

Max se quedó en silencio. Era evidente la tristeza, la impotencia y la soledad de ambos. Sus rostros lo reflejaban. Liz quiso consolarlo, después de todo el también había perdido su futuro feliz junto a quien amaba. No lo hizo. Se detuvo a observarlo. Primero quiso memorizar cada detalle de Max, de su Max, porque así sentía al hombre que tenía a su lado, el Max con el que formo su vida. Lo observó detenidamente. Comenzó por sus cabellos, su forma de peinarse, sus ojos, su mirada, su nariz, sus labios. Quería guardar la imagen de aquel hombre en su corazón, para siempre.

Algo le llamó especialmente la atención. El ya tenía suaves arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos. Se sorprendió, se sintió feliz. Pensó que gracias a Ella su rostro era así. Quizás aquellas marcas eran producto de interminables carcajadas, de miradas y contemplaciones de amor mutuo, de aprender de la vida, de luchar y sobrevivir juntos. Max traía en su rostro las marcas de su vida juntos, de su felicidad. Sus ojos lo delataban, su mirada era de amor, de agradecimiento. Pero Elizabeth Parker pronto volvió a la realidad. Se percató que a partir de ahora hasta el rostro que Max , al que le destrozó el corazón, adquiriría una forma diferente, lleno de marcas hechas por otras personas, por otros sentimientos, otras vivencias, que por supuesto no la incluirían.

-"¿_Cómo pasaré a su lado ignorando mis propios sentimientos?, ¿ Cómo seguir mintiéndole?,_ ".- Liz estaba llena de preguntas, de dudas. No sabía como levantar la cabeza, mirar de frente al mundo, levantarse y seguir. Ser valiente. Por unos instantes pensó en ser egoísta, en jugársela por su amor, sin importar nada. Esa idea se desvaneció de inmediato. Tenía muy claro que no sería feliz cargando con el fin del mundo, como le dijo Max, sobre sus hombros.

- _"¿ Cómo verlo sufrir?_ ".- Sentía que lo mas difícil sería enfrentarlo, mirarlo, ver su mirada, darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado luego de encontrarla junto a Kyle, ver que su brillo maravilloso se había esfumado, tornándose fría, sombría, oscura.- "¿ Cómo permitirlo?, ¿ Cómo seguir esta cruel farsa?".- Liz estaba atormentada por sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y la posó en Max, el que habría sido su esposo. El pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, sus temores, sus sentimientos. Le dirigió la mirada mas bella, comprensiva y protectora que jamás hubiera sentido. Y no supo explicar como, pero se sintió mas tranquila, y comenzó a aceptar su nuevo destino.

_" ¿ Bailarías conmigo?".-_ Le preguntó a Max, para sorpresa de este. Pero de inmediato comprendió que Liz merecía tener su baile de bodas, tal como Ella dijo. Y secretamente El también quería tenerla entre sus brazos, por última vez.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, siguiendo la música inexistente. Pero no importaba. No la necesitaban. Bastaba con estar juntos, estar cerca, mirarse, sentirse.

No notaron los mas de 10 años de separación. Aún reconocían en el otro a la persona amada. Estar tan cerca el uno del otro trajo de vueltas los sentimientos que se habían obligado a esconder, a reprimir, tal como indicaba la misión de Max. No lo planearon. Todo surgió naturalmente, sólo guiados por sus sentimientos. Se sentían tan bien juntos.

Liz quiso aferrarse al último momento en que podría tener a Max de esa forma. Suyo. Y El también así lo hizo. ¿ Qué pasaría con El después? Eso era todo un misterio. Ni siquiera el propio Max lo sabía. Pero a medida que sentía la cercanía de Liz, su aroma, su aliento, eso fue perdiendo importancia. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar el tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba.

Liz se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, pero tan fuerte y valiente a la vez, tan Ella, que Max recordó porque y cuanto la admiraba. Max volvió a sentir cosquillas es el estómago cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Ella, mientras bailaba y giraba alrededor de sus brazos. _-¿ Cómo negarme a la felicidad junto a Ella?, ¿ Cómo borrar de mi vida lo mejor que hay en ella, lo que le da sentido?.-_ Pensó Max, mirando fijamente a Liz.

Volvieron a acercarse. Se miraban directa e intensamente. Conscientes de que tenían poco tiempo. Se acercaron aun mas. Estar tan cerca era ya demasiado peligroso, lo sabían. Trataban de luchar contra le necesidad de seguir acercándose de tocarse, de sentir su aroma, su respiración. Se abrazaron brevemente. Se dieron cuenta de que luchar era inútil. Comenzaron a acariciarse, a besarse, a buscarse mutuamente, a demostrarse que no importaba el paso del tiempo, que eran sólo ellos Max y Liz. Y por esa noche se olvidaron de mundo. Y bajo el cielo estrellado dos almas aprovecharon su última oportunidad de estar juntos e hicieron el amor.

**FIN**


End file.
